The Emperor Protects the Moon
by lord Martiya
Summary: In the moment of the end, the Emperor returns to his past. Back in Japan, when he was known as Chiba Mamoru. Can he do things right, this time? Warning: manga-based.
1. Prologue: An End and a New Beginning

First serious fanfic on 40k I wrote (already wrote a short crack with the same cross-over once that ended with Galaxia purified and the God Emperor drafted as Sailor Venus' plaything), inspired by "Harry Potter and the God-Emperor of Mankind". Hope it won't suck too much.

by lord Martiya

_**Prologue: An End and a New Beginning**_

The God Emperor of Mankind was dying. His last bet, the one that should have destroyed Chaos, was failing with the Golden Throne. He only had scant minutes before it failed and killed him, and Terra was invaded by Chaos. And then, Mankind would be their prey.

He could hear the main Gods of Chaos celebrating, in their own ways. He could hear Khorne laughing and cheering for this most great triumph. He could hear Tzeentch claim it went just as planned without the others calling him out on his bullshit. He could hear Nurgle telling him to give up the useless struggle and stop suffering. He could hear Slaanesh cheering that finally he, the Emperor, would get laid. Still, he couldn't give up so easily. Not after everything that happened. If Mankind and he were doomed, they would simply have to take them down with them.

So he did what he had hoped to never have to do: he connected with every single Human. In that moment, Mankind was one with their God, as strong as they had ever been, a power unmatched by anything before. A power devoted to take down the enemy with them. Khorne loved it, a final, glorious battle. Tzeentch went to fight with annoyance, that was NOT as planned. Nurgle fought back, for his children. And Slaanesh too fought back, for she got off from that. Even their daemons and the minor gods came to the battle, in the hope of defeating the combined might of Mankind and their Emperor.

Mighty warp storms started ravaging the galaxy, wiping out everything unlucky enough to be in their path. Tyranid Hive Fleets were being disintegrated. The Orks were dying. The Tau, the Emperor's other bet, were becoming collateral damage. The Tomb Worlds were breaking with all their content, and so the C'tan. The Webway was shattered, taking the Dark Eldar and the Harlequins with it. The Craftwold Eldar realized what was happening and killed themselves to create Ynnead, only to see their greatest hope betrayed because there was nobody to free it from the Infinity Circuits-so pathetic that Slaanesh couldn't bring herself to laugh at them, in spite of her hate for them, as the Eldar went out with a whimper when the warp storms destroyed the craftworlds and the unborn god inside them. Countless xenos species died one by one, both in the Milky Way and its satellite galaxies, simple collateral damage of a battle between gods they had never heard about.

The battle was hard, even for the Emperor. But he would do it. For everyone who had fallen. For Her. Even if Chaos fought back as hard as they could, he would take them down with him for Her.

And then Slaanesh snatched the corrupted Primarchs and stepped back with all her daemons and followers. It wasn't a might comparable to that of the other gods, but enough to tip the scale. Enough that daemons and minor gods started disappearing, destroyed by Man's last act of defiance.

The first of the great to fall was Khorne. He was the mightiest, and the main target of Mankind's wrath. He brought all his wrath to bear, but to no avail.

Second was Tzeentch, caught by surprise by Slaanesh's action. As he died he could only muse he should have seen it coming. Slaanesh was a divinity of Romantic Love, for twisted as she was, and they knew who the Emperor had been and why he did what he did.

Third was Nurgle. Oldest of the four, the Chaotic God of Decay, Death, Rebirth and even Familial Love let himself fall, to at least spare his followers from the pain.

Last remained Slaanesh, who waited for Man's wrath. She too was destroyed... But as she disappeared she used her last strength to do _something_, and the Emperor felt himself _moving_ as he heard the Prince of Excesses' advice of "Take down those Tolkien rejects, and most importantly GET LAID!"

Then the Emperor realized his powers were reduced, but he had a body. A HEALTHY body. The body he had when he was still young and had been revived the last time. The Emperor was back being Mamoru Chiba, right after Galaxia's defeat. And he had the chance to do it right from the start.


	2. Act 1: Planning

First chapter. With His Imperial Majesty's Mamoru the First and Only starting to take form... And the first hurdles appearing. Word of advice: I think something broke inside Minako at some point...

by lord Martiya

_**Act 1: Planning**_

The Emperor-no, Chiba Mamoru, was puzzled. Why was he back in time? How was it possible? Well, it didn't matter. He was back, and could better prepare Mankind for the inevitable fight with both the accursed Eldar and Chaos. The latter fight he'd avoid if he could-after all, differently from the older Chaos Gods created by the Silver Millennium, Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle and the small fry didn't aim to the Crystal. Thing was, by their own nature they aimed to spread eternal and bloody war, ambition beyond all and contradictory schemes, and despair and plagues respectively.

Still, the first thing he should do would be following Slaanesh' advice. He was back to his beloved wife, his Serenity, his Usako, and were already intimate, so-Still, he was to protect her. And enjoy what he remembered was about to happen, now that they were on the border of the Cauldron and back alive.

"Defeated and then saved by my enemy... Can I become more pathetic?"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU WITH A CHAINSAW 'TILL YOU START LOVING IT, AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR CONTINUING!"

There WAS a reason if sometimes the Emperor had compared She Who Thirst to Sailor Venus, beyond the insistence he should get laid and being able to provide scientific proof...

The resurrected Kakyuu, Sailor Star Lights and followers of Galaxia (only they and the girls were there, the rest having resurrected on their world thanks to Usako. And Chibiusa and her escort having been teleported back to their time) were left speechless by the scene of Sailor Venus beating up Sailor Galaxia. Those who knew Venus, on the other hand, knew just how fast the girl was. That, and Galaxia was more of a long range fighter who had let herself go rusty in the meelee, while Venus favoured short distance. Thus, even Galaxia would later admit it was only natural the shorter and less experienced Sailor Soldier would be able to kick her down and unleash a-what did they call it? Yes, a "ground and pound".

"Minako, stop." Usako ordered.

"But-"

"She won't do anything funny anymore, right?"

"Will have some trouble avoiding collateral damage when I put my hands on that bastard, but I'm out of the whole galactic conqueror business." Galaxia admitted. "And I'm going to get you, Venus."

In time that would cause a rather strange friendship. Then again, considering just how hypercompetitive the Golden Queen and the Goddess of Love were, it wasn't that strange.

"You wish." Venus replied as he stood back up. "Well, girls, time to get back and celebrate before I step up your training to MY standards."

"WHAT?!"

"OH MY GODS, NO!"

"It's a joke, isn't it?"

"Makes sense." Mamoru intervened. "From what I can sense you should have been able to walk all over those girls..."

"Fashion challenge's right." Galaxia added as she checked a loose tooth. "I let myself go, and what did just happen?"

Usako nodded. There. A first change. In the previous timeline, it would have taken until Usako got pregnant for her to let Minako put the girls through the meat grinder, and the collateral damage of the events leading to Crystal Tokyo had been unnecessarily high. This way, however...

* * *

The Sailor Soldiers of Earth had moved to the old headquarters-or Magellan Castle Dependance, as Minako had taken calling it-to celebrate. They had invited Kakyuu and her followers and even Galaxia and her group (Usako's idea, of course), but they all refused (Kakyuu because her group had a concert scheduled for the next day and needed the rest, Galaxia cited having received a worthy call for help she had waited for more time she anticipated, and Heavy Metal Papillon had promised her son a trip to Disneyland). As he observed the celebrations, Mamoru thought about what to do-and possible obstacles.

One part of the plan obviously called for augmenting Earth's technology. He didn't remember _everything_-that would have made things easier-but he knew what to research in many fields, and knew how to build a Gellar field generator-back when he was young and naive the fate of the _Event Horizon_ had scared him enough he helped developing the technology-and the whole procedure to recreate the Primarchs, the Custodes and the Space Marines (what was he thinking when he came up with the name?). While he wasn't sure he'd repeat the thing with the Primarchs, the Marines would be necessary for the wars to come. And he could have some help-after all, the genius who came up with the procedure for the Thunder Warriors that he had later perfected was in that very room, her name being Mizuno Ami. He'd also have to take over a few companies in the right fields, to focus the research in the necessary direction.

On the possible obstacles, the worst he could foresee were two allies: Sailor Neptune and Sailor Venus. The former, being a highly intelligent and well educated woman with a strange sense of humour who had been raised in the eldritch location that provided the first bit of what eventually became Khorne, was liable to try and murder him in his sleep if she thought anything was out of place, and in the old timeline had been the one suggesting to just execute the groups of criminals that included the ancestors of the Black Moon Family instead of exiling them and trying to follow. As for the latter... A cunning and ruthless young woman with contacts everywhere due her travels as Sailor V, total devotion to Usako, and extreme scarcity in terms of restraints. Even after what the Imperium did in his name, he still had nightmares about HOW the space for the Crystal Palace became available after the remains of the Japanese government tried to kill Usako...

Still, they would be helpful if he played things right. Especially Venus and Mercury: the former always had troubles with electronics, but when it came to forging things she was Vulkan's better; as for the latter, combining her genious and his own to the knowledge of the future would likely cure the mutations in the gene seed. Now he needed to-

"Your turn, Tsukino Mamoru!" Minako shouted, giving him the mike for the karaoke.

"What? But-"

"Come on, we all know who will take whose name!" Michiru added.

"I can't sing well..."

Mamoru protested, to no avail. He had missed Usako so much he just couldn't resist her, at least for now, and she wanted to hear him sing too. Hence he had to sing the song selected by Minako for him. The anthem of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Seriously, sometimes that girl was just beyond understanding...

* * *

As he inspected the apartment in Cambridge, Massachussets (he couldn't find a more appropriate name for the seat of Harvard University) that Minako got him through her contacts, Haruka's, and creative use of her disguise abilities (who had also helped her dealing with the bureaucracy while he was being dead. Apparently, she had never even considered the chance they could lose and he would stay dead), Mamoru reviewed his plan so far. Step 1, use his future knowledge to bust through the studies and get his major in Genetics and minor in Biology in record time, one-two months according to his estimates (could do it faster, but it was better not exaggerating). Step 2, use his precognition and savviness to acquire a lot of money and some interest in the right companies through the stock exchange, first at the Boston Option Exchange (better start small) and then both Tokyo Stock Exchange and Wall Street. Third, find a way to break the news he was from the future without getting Minako and Michiru to try and kill him. It wasn't like he couldn't swat them down now or Usako wouldn't keep them in check, but their hostility could complicate things. Step 4, find the Illuminati, who by this point in time had not been taken over by Tzeentch yet (a master stroke if it was one: their plan had good chances of working, or at least give him the strength to seal back the Webway portal behind the Golden Throne... So he covertly took them over and _leaked their plan and evidence he was behind them to the Inquisition_, thus getting the Imperium to do his chores for him), and either wipe them out or get their help, depending on their willingness to collaborate (he preferred getting their help, especially given what Malcador did for him and the Imperium, but he wasn't picky. Especially as Malcador wasn't born yet). Step 5, track down that Argonaut and get his help. Step 6, prepare things for a quick take-over of the planet as soon as Death Phantom does his thing. Later, he'd put together the rest.

Steps 3 was another reason for taking things slow with the first and start the second while still in the US: he remembered that Minako had had some trouble with some proto-psyker or something and would be too busy to notice his job at the stock exchange, and if he timed it right he'd come back to Tokyo as Minako and Rei had started their romance (boy how he had been caught by surprise by that), and the blonde terror would be more amiable.

Still, better not lower his guard. The first time he had lived this his mind had not become immense enough to remember and recall everything, and even then the tiniest change could have the most unexpected consequences. Maybe he'd even be able to tap into the Golden Crystal all the time, this time around.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Rei asked to her almost girlfriend and related sentient cat. "I mean, it sounds really strange, even for us..."

"Believe it or not, I am." Minako replied with uncharacteristic seriousness. "And we're gonna do something about that, starting by _that_."

"I'll find her, but _you_ go and awaken the Boss." Artemis said. He was still scared by her.


	3. Act 2: Mice, Men and Divinities

'Till now we've seen people planning. Here we see plans going awry. And the return of the greatest badass in the whole 40k lore.

by lord Martiya

_**Act 2: Mice, Men and Divinities**_

How long had he fought? How long had he lived only to fight? He had lost count. Something around twenty-two centuries... And yet, he still fought. He still searched a reason. And once again he had enrolled in an army with perfectly forged documents-he had many talents, after all. And once again, he had been picked by the drill sergeant to show how the recruits were still weak. It happened EVERY SINGLE TIME he joined an army from the Anglo-Saxon nations.

"Should have put on some fat..." he said. But he still had what people nowadays called an heroic build.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, KIDDO?" the sergeant barked.

"Sir, Charles Zim, sir."

The sergeant managed to conceal the surprise. He had chosen the name on purpose.

"You think you're hot excrement with all the body building you do, don't you?"

"Sir, yes, sir." It was the truth.

"Care to prove it against your sergeant, kiddo?"

He smiled cockily. Just as if he was a braggart. He wasn't, and the sergeant had more trouble than he expected. And was bewildered when he realized he took a dive. He could have crushed him, but it wasn't good form for a recruit to beat up the instructor on the first day, and the sergeant was the guy who knew his job, not a bully.

And so he had a couple decades in the US Army before heroically 'dying' again. Who knew, maybe this time he'd find out why he was still alive (assuming that the wife hadn't lied).

* * *

That morning Mamoru had held a discussion with one of his professors, impressing him enough he would start considering giving him the chance for an early major. The fourth of the group. In the afternoon, after buying some stock about to increase in value and selling other that were about to go down (one crashing due the owners being involved with the latest attempt to fill the void in organized crime caused by Sailor Venus and Jupiter's dismantling of the Yakuza and everything similar in Minato Ward. They never learned to not get on their turf), he was using a fake identity and a false face to having a chat with a businessman.

"You must see, mr. Prostátis, that whatever 'irregularity' you allegedly discovered would be-"

And at that point Mamoru brainwashed the member of General Dynamics' board of directors he had approached with the pretence of blackmail, chosen specifically due having overhear Minako (who still held the job as 'part-time cop' she got after her journey to Beijing and the destruction of the Dark Agency. The less he thought about the legal basis, the better) ranting about the guy using the company's influence on the US government to bury his involvement in some crime or another. Through him he'd be able to approach the other directors and do the same service to them, and then he'd have control over one of America's main military contractors. After which... Well, Minako's birthday would come soon, and exposing the guy would be a good present once he didn't need him anymore.

* * *

Maia Talioshvili usually had a good life. A cute-looking, brown-haired girl from the Georgian city of Poti, she was an excellent medical student at Tblisi State University, soon to graduate at the top of her year. She had friends, no money problem, her future career looked promising... And was being chased by a robed creature with chalk-like skin wielding a scythe.

Maia owned a gun, a Makarov pistol phased out by the army, and had shot the thing when it had attacked, but to no effect. She could only run... Right in a dead end.

She backed away from the thing as it came close, trying desperately to get away or at least postpone her death. And, as it extended its hand toward her, the creature was bisected by what appeared to be a broadsword of energy held by what appeared to be the Japanese superheroine Sailor V. Who was with a dark-haired girl with a very similar outfit, changing only in the colours.

"What the hell?" she whispered, shocked by what was happened.

Sailor V said something that Maia could not understand... And, suddenly, she _remembered_. And the superheroine found herself pushed on a wall by an invisible force, before Maia canceled it.

"I apologize, Venus." she said as her body changed, her hair becoming black and much longer, her eyes green, her skin deeply tan, her height diminishing, and her figure becoming curvier, her face and body shape now similar to a slightly shorter Neo Queen Serenity. "I didn't want to remember, I still don't want it, and reacted instinctively. Even if it's clear you had a good reason. But how did you find out about the daemon?"

"Didn't know, Boss." Sailor Venus replied.

"What?"

"Long story, would be faster if you read it from her mind." Sailor Mars (Maia remembered her too, now) suggested.

'Maia', or Boss, as she used to go before _that_, did just that. And laughed a happy yet cruel laugh.

"Congratulations: you topped Wan Wan's absurdity." she said as her magic styled her hair almost identical to Sailor Moon, down to the odangos and long pigtails, but with free hair flowing between them and reaching for the knees. "And gave me a reason to continue.

"Once I'm finished I want to know what I've missed. Understood?"

Sailor Venus made a mock military salute, and Boss teleported away. Then she returned.

"By the way, have Artemis make my identity as Maia disappear."

And she teleported away.

"So... That's your infamous trainer?" Sailor Mars asked. "I expected her to be... Different."

"After everything she suffered through, you either get her or Galaxia." Sailor Venus replied. "By the way... Any idea how she's was doing?"

* * *

"Let's lay the ground rules." Galaxia declared to the various rulers of her homeworld. "I am in charge above everyone, but my law can be summed with just these words: don't make me come over there. That means no wars, no discrimination, and no eating other sentients unless they've been sentenced to death," the last prohibition said while looking at the king of the Snake Men "and if you have disputes you can't solve by yourselves you come to me. Or else..."

Galaxia fired a blast of energy at the blue-skinned man with a skull face dangling from the roof, disintegrating him.

"Am I clear?"

Everyone declared their assent.

* * *

Mamoru's apartment in Tokyo wasn't looking as usual. For starters, furniture and everything was toppled and scattered, as if a cyclone had spontaneously formed itself inside. And in a way, it had. Also, there were twenty one large naked man lying in a pile, the best looking one on top holding a metallic cube while trying to decide if he should laugh or cry.

"What the-"

"You were dead! DEAD!"

"Actually, I was supposed to be deader than that..."

"Don't worry, I'll make it true!"

"Don't you dare, you-"

"SILENCE!"

The one who cried, a blond with a crew cut and a very annoyed face, punched in the face one of the others, as if he expected him to protest. As he was about to.

"Now, anyone has any idea what happened?" he asked.

"I do." the one on top replied. "You know how the best laid plans of men, mice and divinities tend to go awry, right? Well, Thirsty was improvising."

"WHAT?!"

The shout came from all the others. With full justification.


End file.
